Computer systems are increasingly being designed in the context of a world where computing is ubiquitous. Computer systems are becoming smaller, cheaper, and more powerful. In an effort to reduce costs and reduce size of computer systems, displays provided with these computer systems may not completely satisfy a user. For example, the displays may be too small to efficiently perform word processing on a document or read a stored document.